fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Loop de Lose
Chris: Before we show you some more departure videos, let me tell you what happened last episode. Spyro came and accused Cream for Bianca, his friend. She's still in your homeland dude. Justin got a black eye while Mac was doing bent over rows. Luckily, Mac got his karma with a pie. Cream was gonna accept Leshawna's apology, but she has to wait until Leshawna is done with her visit with Prince Fielder of the Milwaukee Brewers. We'll head to Montreal for an epic rollercoaster ride. To answer multiple questions. Our guest stars are already there. Time for TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON. (ROUGE'S DEPARTURE VIDEO) Rouge: Okay, so I humiliated Billy, but that's no right to get me off the show. Ugh, I came here for winning some treasure and screwed up. At least I didn't say anything to the rest of you. (GOO'S DEPARTURE VIDEO) Goo: That stupid Izzy always butts in my time. Just like blah blah this or blah blah that. I'm sick of it. Boat Driver (off screen): Calm down. Goo: Don't tell me to calm down. I'll just go shop at the TDV to drown my sorrows. That means The Department Values. (TRENT'S DEPARTURE VIDEO) Trent: Just great, I thought I was going all the way, with Gwen. Sure I'd lose anyway, but it would be bad if Gwen didn't. How long can a guy stand without his true love? (STEWIE'S GUEST STAR AUDITION) Female Intern: I'm sorry to say this but Izzy got the last spot for the competition. Stewie: (speaks to himself) So that little devil of a traitor stole my spot. I'll just guest star and show her boss but if Chris refuses, so be it. (to the intern) As to you kind sage, I only hope my heart filled thanks will keep you warm as you spend the next ten years (pulls out gun) IN FROZEN CARBONITE! (intern gets frozen) Chris: I think we just lost another intern. Hire the Goth, Jennifer. Jennifer: Whatever, as long as I get paid. (AT MONTREAL) Mac: (takes out Pokeball which Aerodactyl comes out of) See those people, don't be afraid of them. They'll be afraid of back. I just don't want people to think you're bad. Aerodactyl: (nods head) Mac: Now that you understand, we should probably catch up with Chris and the others. (gets on Aerodactyl) (INSIDE AMUSEMENT PARK) Chris: Ah geeze, I forgot Mac. Aerodactyl: (lands near Chris) Mac: (jumps onto the ground) Leshawna: Where have you been? Mac: You forgot to wake me up. Leshawna: I thought that was Chris's job. Chris: Let's just cut down to the chase why we're here. When I saw this kid Trevor on Brainrush ………………………………......... (FLASHBACK BEGINS) Trevor: (freaks out on the Silver Bullet) Oh my god. (screams) I CAN'T EVEN HEAR ANYTHING! Oh my god! (cut to later scene) Like an overall or something. (screams) (FLASHBACK ENDS) Chris: I decided to make a challenge similar to that on the TV Show. For every question you get correct, you receive one point. But, these challenges are difficult. But first let me introduce you the spectators of this game. Say hi to Karla. Karla: (runs fast and stops and avoids being bumped into Cream) Sorry, my bad. Peter: Hey guys. Chris: You're not in this. Peter: I know. I come here once or twice every year depending if we enough money on my card insurance by switching to Geico. (leaves) Well, I better be going. Chris: Next is Stitch, but be careful he can be very………… (gets spit on his hair) gross. Now my hairs all mussed up. (Chris pronounces messed wrong) Stitch: (appears on Justin's hair) Justin: Aw, come on. I spent two hundred bucks to get hair perfectly combed. Now I have to do again. Thanks a lot. Stitch: Ichi. (jumps off of Justin's head) Hi. Cream: How cute. Jack: Cream has a point. CC:Justin: Cute? I think not. How it messed up my hair. No way quicksand will drown my sorrows. Ugh I should Cream and Jack silly. Aerodactyl: Aero. (kids start heading towards Mac and Aerodactyl for Mac's autograph) One Kid: My name's Chelsea. May have your autograph? (looks at Aerodactyl) So cute. They should make you the champion on Ontario. Mac: Thanks. (30 MINUTES LATER) (all the kids waved bye to Mac and ran to their parents telling them that they enjoyed hanging out with Mac) Mac: Who knew I had lots of fans. Chris: And to our final guest star to spectate, Littlefoot. Littlefoot: (on Pterano) Is this where we land? Pterano: Yes, my good old friend. Leshawna: What's that in the sky? CC: Jack: It looks a lot like Pterano from that Land Before Time movie, The Stone Of Cold Fire. CC: Mac: So many fans that adore me, lots of friends I was able to make. See Bloo, I'm not selfish or a nerd. Besides, I've read that some nerds can make lots of friends too. CC: Bloo: Mac is so selfish. Littlefoot: (jumps and lands on the roof of a carnival game and jumps onto the ground) Hi, I'm Littlefoot. Mandy: Whatever. Chris: Mandy, show some respect. Mandy: I don't show respect. Chris: Oh, right. Let us go to The Loop Torture! CC: Leshawna: The Loop Torture? That does not sound good. Leshawna: We have to ride on that. I don't think so. Chris: Justin, I'll stay here and ask the questions through the microphone, I will ask six questions of any subject. When the ride begins, I'll starting asking the questions. (5 MINUTES LATER) Justin: (straps in) Okay, here I go. (ride starts) Chris: Who won the 2003 World Series? Justin: Uh, Yankees? (gets it wrong) Chris: Which two castmates made it to the finals in season two? Justin: Beth and Duncan. (gets it right) This rollercoaster is ruining my hair. Chris: True Or False? The Eiffel Tower was built in 1878. Justin: I'm more worried about my hair. And I know that would be false. (gets it right) Okay, I give up, just get me out of here. Chris: What is a gassy problem with your gluteus maximus? Justin: That's diaherra for crying out loud. (gets it correct) I already said I was giving up. Chris: Fine, but that won't stop the roller coaster. Jack, you're up. (13 MINUTES LATER) Jack: Ugh, I don't know. (loses a chance of earning a point) Chris: What was the joke in a fictional episode of Family Guy was used to send Alex Trebek back to the fifth dimension? Jack: Trebek Alex? (gets it wrong) Cream: Mister Jack has gotten all the questions wrong. (8 MINUTES LATER) Chris: What……………………….. Bloo: The Human Torch! (gets it wrong anyway) Mac: That was weird. (40 MINUTES LATER) Mac: Potassium. (gets it right) Chris: Okay, fifth up is Cream. Leshawna: Good luck. Cream: (smiles) I will. CC: Justin: Cream may be smart, but she's not as good looking as I am. Okay, as I was. Littlefoot: You good Mac? Mac: (nods) Pikachu: Pikapika. CC: Littlefoot: That's a relief. Mac and I are like two threehorns sleeping together. Mandy: Don't get too cocky. I'll win season four if it's the last thing I do. I may not have been the first three seasons. Mac: Wouldn't the third one be the musical? Mandy: Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll wait my turn. Leshawna's after me if I get back on time. (walks towards the line) Mac: How mean can she get? Cream: (gets on) Uh-oh, I'm gonna die, you'll make me get killed Chris, I don't think this is a good idea. Vanilla: I made sure you wouldn't. Cream: Mom! You're here, thanks for the encouragement. CC: Leshawna: That's the attitude I wanna hear. Justin: It's a pleasure to…………………….. Vanilla: (slaps Justin) Don't steal my daughter's best friend. Cream: (giggles) CC: Justin: Maybe Cream was following the family tree! Or they just don't like hot people like us. Chris: What is the center of the Earth? Cream: The core. (gets it right) Chris: Have many seasons have I hosted so far? Cream: How am I supposed to know? 4? (gets it right) I'm getting good at this. (20 MINUTES LATER) Mandy: (gets off) Don't tell us how we did yet. Karla: Am I the one with answer sheet? Chris: Finally, Leshawna. Leshawna: (gets on and buckles up) I'm ready. (ride starts) Leshawna: Here we go! Chris: True or False? Ned got a bad hair cut in the episode "Bad Hair Days". Leshawna: True that. (gets it right) CC: Chris: Leshawna's got game. Chris: What color is my cell phone? Leshawna: Purple. (gets it right) Chris: What food product always has prizes inside? Leshawna: Cracker Jack. (gets it right) Chris: Which band has three brothers? Leshawna: Jonas Brothers. (gets it right) (18 MINUTES LATER) Chris: Let me add up the totals. CC: Stitch: (acids spits on the camera) Chris: Winner with a total of all six points is…………………………… Mac. Mac: All right. Cream: I think this is annoying but Stitch is kinda cute. Leshawna: You sure? Cream: Even though he those alien features, I'll stick with my opinion. (AT BONFIRE) Chris: Mac, (tosses lunchbox) Here's your reward. Mac: (opens lunchbox) Cool, baloney my favorite. Bloo: I wanted some! Chris: Don't worry, you get the first cookie. (throw cookie) Bloo: (catches cookie) Whatever. Chris: Next up, Mandy, Leshawna, Justin, and Cream. Jack: Wait a sec, that leaves me………………………………... Chris: Correctamundo, you're out. Cream: You missed all the questions. Jack: I didn't know any of them are based on Family Guy. (2 HOURS LATER) (Mac, Leshawna, Justin, Mandy, and Cream are in their nighttime clothes while Bloo is wearing nothing due to being an imaginary friend) Justin: What's with you in that tuxedo? Chris: I'm going to participate in a Pokemon contest. I have Cloyster, Infernape, Jolteon, Mismagius, Chimecho, and Skuntank which everyone wants to see. (gets on boat with Chef) Don't worry, a substitute host will help you guys out. (boat leaves) Mac: (looks at the Dock Of Shame) It's Paul. Paul: Looks like guys made it this far on Total Drama Cartoon. Cream: Yes. Paul: You guys should get some rest. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction